


when the sun orbits the moon

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Space Virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey has been given a mission from the Resistance: go the Unknown Regions and assassinate the exiled Kylo Ren. She accepts reluctantly, if only to see him one more time. Will she be able to go through with killing the one person who understands her better than anyone? And what will happen if she doesn't?





	when the sun orbits the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadvaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadvaa/gifts).



> This fic is based on an artwork by nad-vaa which can be found [here](https://nad-vaa.tumblr.com/post/173967634901/the-sun-and-the-moon-heavily-inspired-by-this). I fell in love with this art immediately, and I only hope the resulting fic can do it justice!

The air is vicious and cold. Rey tugs her shawl tighter against the arid winds. This planet is barren and empty. _Seems appropriate_. The Resistance has given her a mission, and not one that she is completely comfortable with: assassinate Kylo Ren.

Apparently he had been licking his wounds after the Battle of Crait, when Hux and his band of cronies staged a coup and had him exiled. Footage from the throne room had been involved, and she still cringes at the memory of the slow smile that spread across General Dameron’s face as he watched the fearsome Kylo Ren kill his master—for her.

“He has a weakness for you, Rey. Good. We can use that.”

So her mission had been born. Though she still wasn’t sure why they even needed Kylo dead when he was exiled to an obscure planet in the Unknown Regions.

If he was even still alive, he would be utterly alone. Seemed like punishment enough. But it was either this or be the figurehead of the new Resistance campaign. Poe wanted her Jedi image to recruit soldiers.

Rey still isn’t sure how she feels about that.

With Leia gone, Poe has gone a bit off the rails. She begrudgingly accepted the assignment if only to get away from the extremeness of it all.

At least Finn and Rose are alive and well. Finn has been training soldiers and infiltrating stormtrooper units, while Rose is back behind pipes all day—making sure all the donated hunks of junk they receive are up to par for battle. Everyone has a role and they all play it well, except for Rey.

She has been wandering the cold, mountainous terrain for several hours, not sure if the coordinates given to her were completely accurate. There is so sign of Ben anywhere. _Kylo_ , she reminds herself. _Not Ben._

How will she be able to kill him? She has seen the contents of his soul, felt them brush up against her own. Yet, he tried to destroy her and everyone she loved back on the mineral planet where the war began anew.

She isn’t sure if she can end his life, but he may try to end hers—she has to prepare herself for battle. She stops and leans on her staff, closing her eyes against the wind. She meditates.

The world goes still as she extends her senses outward—this planet does have life, but it is burrowed deep below ground or soaring above the violent winds. The cracked earth speaks to a painful evolution, visions of water that used to teem with life flooding her mind like ghosts screaming out from the past. Whatever vibrancy was once here is long gone now. Faintly, she feels a familiar signature that curls out from a nearby source, whirling on the ever-present eddies to her side.

He is here.

There are caves in the mountains. She finds it almost ironic that he is now living a life similar to that of his uncle before he passed into the Force, now only energy and memory. She might laugh if she could remember how.

She doesn’t bother to brush up against his mind, inform him of her arrival. No doubt he felt her the moment she touched down. He is waiting for her to come to him. To what end, she can’t be sure.

Rey’s allegiance is not to the Resistance. Nor is it to Kylo Ren. Her only allegiance is to herself and the Force. She will do what she must, what she can, even if it costs her life in the end. That is the spirit of a true Jedi—or at least, that’s what she’s come to understand it to be.

It would be nice to hear from Luke at a time like this, but she knows he won’t show his blurry blue-tinted form on this rock. Whatever happens next is between Kylo and herself… and the Force.

She breathes in deeply as she wills her boots to move forward again. He’s just up ahead to the east. She can do this.

The climb is more difficult than anticipated. The jagged edges of this mountain make it the perfect hiding spot, and she can just make out the mouth of the cave from the bottom, it’s edge jutting out at an odd angle.

She slings her staff across her back, checks the refurbished lightsaber at her hip, and ascends. Her fingers are rough and calloused from years of scavenging on Jakku, but the sharp rocks still sting when she grips too hard and they cut into her skin. She should’ve worn gloves.

Her foot slips just as she’s reaching the mouth of the cave and she dangles for a moment, the thrill of mortal peril racing through her veins like fire. She’s not in any _real_ danger, the Force flowing all around her and at her constant disposal, but it’s the possibility that sets her alight. She finds her footing and thrusts herself up onto the ledge with newfound vigor.

“Have you come to kill me, scavenger?”

It stings, the use of the moniker instead of her given name. “I suppose I have.”

He hasn’t even risen from his spot, sitting cross legged against the wall of the cave. He has a small fire going, bathing the dark interior in an orange glow. “Let’s get it over with then.”

Rey frowns, feeling the resignation roll off of him through the Force. He would really just sit there and let her strike him down? This is unacceptable.

As if sensing her displeasure, he answers, “What’s the point in living? I’m a complete failure. I have nothing and no one. Even Hux knew death would be a reprieve, which is why he dropped me off on this barren planet with no ship or weapons.”

She looks to the back of the cave and sees provisions. There must be enough to last several months still. Hux really did want him to suffer a fate worse than death. “Why haven’t you just killed yourself then?”

“I’ve _tried_. Every time, my survival instincts kick in at the last minute. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thrown myself off this cliff only to pause a few inches from the ground.”

So he does want to die. Poe would call this a win. She could run him through with her saber, bring his body back, and be hailed a hero. But that is not what Rey wants. She wants _her_ Ben back, not this nihilistic sap in front of her. She formulates a plan instantaneously.

“Okay,” she says as she approaches him slowly. Her mental guards are up to keep him from reading her intentions.

His head lowers in defeat as he awaits his fate. It’s so pitiful that she feels her rage spike like a solar flare. She removes her saber from her belt and ignites it, the jagged blue blade sparking angrily against the mellow firelight. “Just make it quick,” he says.

Rey is so angry she could almost kill him. Her mouth forms a snarl as she extinguishes her blade, tossing it towards the mouth of the cave. “Oh no, if you want to die, you’re going to have to prove it to me.”

He looks up quizzically, a lock of raven hair falling in his eyes just as she brings her staff down hard against the back of his head. He lets out a grunt, but doesn’t move fast enough to block her second strike. It thwacks him on the shoulder and he is finally forced to stand, blocking her third blow with his forearm.

On her next strike, he whips his arm out, grabbing the staff and twisting it around. In the meantime, Rey lands a kick to his side before he manages to wrangle the staff free from her hands and toss it in the direction she had thrown her saber. “What are you doing?”

“You want to die? Then fight me!” Her growl is vicious as she launches at him again, aiming her clenched fist at his pretty face.

Kylo seems to absorb the blow, but he doesn’t strike back. He stands there, pain in his chocolate eyes. It drives Rey nuts, so she punches him again. His head snaps back  from the potency of her hit, and when he turns back he brings his hand to his lip. He’s bleeding.

She watches, a half grin at the corners of her mouth, as the spark returns to his gaze. His look turns feral, and as she moves to hit him again he blocks her. They are locked in a deadly dance, slowly turning around each other, bathed in light from the embers of his dying fire.

His fist travels towards her face, and Rey is almost shocked that he doesn’t hold back. But her heart soars as she leans back, avoiding contact. She ducks down low, landing a hit to his side—somewhere near an organ, she thinks as she watches him double forward in pain. He grunts, and it makes her feel alive.

“Still wanna die, Ben?” She’s taunting him now, and in her hubris she fails to block his knuckles as they collide with her eyebrow.

She’s bleeding now, too, the warmth oozing down the side of her face. Her chest heaves as she draws in another breath and focuses all her attention on him. They’ve always been good at this.

“You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?” His tone is accusatory, but she thinks she can make out a curve to his lips as he says it. He wipes more blood from his mouth.

“Please, like you’re not,” she quips as they circle each other again. It must be the most exertion he’s put himself through in days—beads of sweat drip off his forehead, his dark hair dampening and becoming as black as a starless sky.

Rey is smaller, but faster, able to block or avoid most of his blows. It isn’t long before she’s feeling worn out, too, sweat running down into her open cut, stinging and making her hiss through her teeth. She’s getting sloppy—she thrusts out with her non-dominant hand and he catches her wrist, pinning it to his side.

He launches himself forward upon her, and she grabs a fistful of his shirt, fingers tangling in the quilted fabric. It looks eerily similar to what he wore in the throne room and it slightly unnerves her. She falters, falling backwards a bit and pulling on his tunic even harder.

They are both panting hard, eyes connected, and her mental shields slip ever so slightly. What happens next is as natural as taking a breath. Her fingers tighten in his clothing, yanking him towards her and crashing her lips to his.

It’s like he is caught off guard, eyes open only for a moment before completely giving in. He kisses her back, arm sliding around her waist and bringing them both to a standing position. When he pulls back, she gazes into his eyes, a sleepy but sated look on her face. The Force hums around them, as if pleased by this turn of events.

He huffs a breath onto her open mouth, and she breathes him in—eyes still locked on his. “Ben,” she whispers.

His mouth collides with hers again, more deeply this time. She opens easily to his insistent tongue, tasting blood and smoke and _him_. This—this is what they should’ve been doing all along.

She gasps when he pulls back, his fingers coming up to gently brush the sweat-soaked hair out of her face, smearing perspiration and blood across her temple. “Rey,” he growls as he goes in for more.

They kiss so long and hard, it feels almost as strenuous as the fighting. His hands wander down her back to grip her ass tight against him and she moans into his mouth. He pushes her up into the cave wall and she grunts as a jagged piece of rock pokes her in the back. “What now?” she says sheepishly, no idea what she’s doing.

“I want you, Rey. I’ve always wanted you.” His voice is so low it sends shivers down her spine.

She nods as he leans in for another bruising kiss, running his hands down her sides, over her hips and under her bottom, hoisting her up as she wraps her legs around him. She can feel his hardness against her center and she moans again.

He walks them over to his makeshift bed—a pile of blankets and clothes. He sets her down gently and she inhales the scent of him all around—spicy, smoky, earthy, _Ben_. He settles on top of her, kissing her mouth, her neck, across what’s exposed of her chest. She helps him strip her shirt off, enjoying the slight widening of his eyes as he takes in the small mounds beneath her breast band. He thumbs over the fabric, causing her nipples to harden. Not one to let him have the upper-hand, she takes advantage of his distraction, flipping them over until she’s on top, straddling him with a satisfied grin.

Ben smiles back, letting his hands fall to his sides as she unhooks his tunic, spreading it open to reveal his bare chest. She runs her hands over his muscles, placing a kiss just over his heart. _This belongs to me_ , she thinks. While she is exploring the contours of his body, he sets to unwinding her arm wraps, letting the flimsy fabric fall to the cave floor.

He sits up slightly to help her slide his tunic off the rest of the way and mouth at her collarbone. His fingers find the edge of her breast band and start to unravel that next. “Stars, you’re beautiful.”

She feels the heat creep into her cheeks. No one has ever called her that before. It takes her by surprise when Ben flips them back over, so she is on her back again. Gently he brings her arms up and pins both of her wrists above her head as his mouth finds her nipple. She groans as he sucks her flesh, tongue swirling around her peak deliciously. She didn’t know anything could feel this kriffing good. “Ben, please.”

She feels it when he lets his walls come crashing down. Her shields lower as well, letting him in entirely—showing him exactly what her ‘please’ entails. He nods, completely inside her head now as he drags her trousers down, the underwear as well. He pulls off her boots, placing a kiss on the delicate skin of her foot. No sooner does he release it than she spreads her legs wide to give him a view of her glistening cunt. She can feel his reverence rolling off him through the Force.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing either, but he really wants to try. Ben shucks off his pants and crawls towards her—one of the sexiest things she’s ever seen. He is big, and for a moment she wonders about how he’ll fit, but then his fingers are dragging through her folds as she sends him memories of lonely nights on Jakku, her hand deep in her leggings and her cries swallowed by the desert winds.

He primes her as best as he can, his thick digits entering her as his thumb circles her clit. Rey arches up into his touch, so much better than her own could ever be. Her gasps and moans become breathier as he brings her to the edge, and then over it. She lets out a long, guttural moan as she clenches around his fingers, hips canting up into him. “Oh, Ben. _Kriff_.”

He hovers over her smiling, making sure her eyes have opened before he sticks his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. Her heart stutters at the movement, imagining him using his mouth next time. “Next time,” he echoes, a look of wonder crossing his face.

He kisses her again, slow and sweet as he settles between her legs. She wiggles impatiently and he takes it slow, pushing just the tip into her. He’s barely inside and it already feels so full, so much. Her eyes flutter closed. _Yes, please_.

Hearing her thoughts, he drives in all the way, eliciting another breathy moan. “Rey,” he whispers as he starts to move.

There are sparks around them, like electricity. The Force sings with the harmony of it. This is right. His forehead presses against hers, his thrusts insistent. It is tumultuous, another battle, a little satisfying death to be won.

Rey’s hip buck up in time with his thrusts, strangled noises leaving her mouth as she focuses on the velvety feel of his delicate skin dragging against her inner walls. It is bliss, it is fire, it is _love_.

Ben’s eyes widen as the thought leaves her mind, entering his. His eyes glass over, holding back tears. He picks up the pace and she can barely think ‘touch me,’ before his hand is reaching back down to stroke her sensitive pearl.

The whole of the cave melts away for a moment, their bodies suspended in the infinite expanse of space, swirling galaxies and colliding stars around them as they become one. She arches up one last time as she crashes into euphoria, her insides clutching him tightly and forcing his release as well.

Ben grunts as he comes, his head collapsing to her shoulder, his seed spilling deep inside of her. A frisson of worry sparks across the bond before she sends him a vision of the implant going in, back when she was still on base. He sighs in relief, kissing her once more before pulling out and rolling off to the side.

When Rey catches her breath, she turns on her side, throwing her arm over his naked chest and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. His hand finds hers, threading their fingers together. She can hear his heart beating—or is that hers? They may have synced up, one staccato rhythm that sounds so loud in the stillness of after.

“I love you, Ben.” The truth feels like a calculated risk, even though she knows what his response will be.

“I don’t think love adequately describes what I feel for you,” he says.

Her eyebrows knit together, confusion carrying across their bond.

“You are my universe, Rey.”

She hides her smile in his skin. Of course he would choose now to wax poetic. Utterly spent, she falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

They are filthy—dirty, bloody, absolutely debauched. The morning light casts an angry glare into the cave that could wake the dead. Rey stretches, noting the pleasant soreness between her thighs. She could get used to this, even if they never leave this planet.

Ben is already awake and observing her morning behavior as she rolls over in his arms. “You’re even gorgeous when you sleep.”

“Oh stop it.”

“I’m serious. I could watch you do anything.”

She blushes. His words affect her more than the fact that their naked bodies are still entwined. “I’m hungry.”

“I knew you would be.” He rises and digs into the rations, throwing her a pack of something crunchy. They are like crackers, salty but thick and hearty. She wolfs them down with abandon.

Ben watches her consume the food like the ravenous beast she is, content to nibble on a bar of something purple. He tosses her an identical one as soon as she finishes the crackers, and she tears into that as well.  “We worked up an appetite, huh?” She could smack the smirk right off his face if she wasn’t so disgustingly in love with him.

“How have you managed to stay clean?” She feels sticky and gross and very unsexy.

“Finish your breakfast and I’ll show you.”

She makes quick work of the purple bar that is made of some kind of fruit, sweet and smooth on her tongue. They dress and Ben grabs a length of rope to help them rappel down the mountainside. He leads her to a stream, hidden in the valley of two jagged peaks. They strip down to nothing and bathe in the cool waters.

“I was sent here to kill you.”

He smiles, wringing the excess water from his hair. “Mission accomplished.”

Rey offers a slight grin. “There’s nothing for me in the Resistance anymore. Maybe they don’t even expect me to come back.”

“So don’t go back.” His eyes are pleading, and she sees flashes of his gloved hand, a red room torn asunder by their passion and fury.

“I have a ship—”

“We could go anywhere, Rey.”

They warm themselves in the odd light of this planet’s slightly blue sun before putting on the clothes that they had washed clean in the stream. She’s decided. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s do it. We’ll run away together. Somewhere better than this rock.”

“Obviously.” He rolls his eyes.

She punches his arm. “Hey—”

He’s on top of her before she knows it, kissing her deeply and pressing her into the warm bank of the stream. Breathless, she mutters, “You’re gonna get me all dirty again.”

“Then we’ll just have to take another bath.”

It doesn’t sound all that bad, so she relaxes into the kiss. She’s not sure where they’ll go next, but she isn’t that worried about it. Ben has drawn her into his orbit, and she’d gladly follow him anywhere.


End file.
